hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Girls Characters
This is a full list of characters from Magic Girls. Main Characters Faye Fire, Amanda Waters, Ashley Waters, Lily Lightning, Wendy Weather and Emily Earth are the main characters. They are all a group of young friends who discover that they have powers. Recurring Characters Recurring characters in the show include Katie Steeples, Flower Girl, Rock Girl, Portal Girl, Martha the Fox Girl, The Head Teacher, and more. Katie Steeples '''is one of the two daughters of the Head Teacher at Magic Girl, the sister of Rosalie. She is over excited, bubbly, and constantly trying to become friends with the group of girls. As the books goes on she becomes closer to them and helps them with their battles. She is revealed to have extra strong witch powers, but also a transporting power. In the tenth book she is possessed by an evil spirit, being targetted because of her friendship with the girls. The girls and her sister together to save her. She is most fond of Lily and Emily. '''Flower Girl is a student at the Magic School. She is bossy and demanding but has a good heart. She always wants to be friends with the girls but they ignore her as they are dealing with their own problems. She has extra powers, which is involving plants and flowers. She eventually accepts that she will not fit into the Magic Girls groups and makes friends with Stretchy Girl, but helps the girls in their battles. She is killed by Kameesta in the tenth book, as she leaves the school gates. Martha the Fox Girl first appears in the 6th book, being spotted watching the girls outside and from their window. They initally consider her an enemy and she does fight with the girls to try and keep them away from her, but it turns out that she is trying to protect the girls. She has been captured by Yellow, Red, and Purple Eye armies because of her strength and fox power. She dies in the tenth book, being killed by her sister, who says that she could never forgive her for leaving her with the army. Rock Girl is a character who appears in the 7th book. She has been seen in other books and has occasionally spoken to the other girls. Her mum works at the Magic School. She is the one with information when Emily is trapped in a rock and is the one who has to help the girls to save her. Black Bag Girl is a girl who often turns into a black bag. She is very shy and tries to keep herself to herself, as when she feels any strong emotion she turns into a black bag. She is seen in every film often just floating around. She is friends with a few of the girls with extra powers too but she spends most time alone. The Head Teacher stars in the first 3 books, but dies at the end of the third book. It is revealed in the fourth book that she has left the school in the "safe hands" of her daughter Rosalie, but it turns out that there is an error in the paperwork which means the school goes to the deputy head instead of Rosalie. Rosalie finds out that this was on purpose as her mother new she was evil. She left her a note to tell her "mothers know everyone. You didn't fool me". She is fond but strict with the Magic Girls. Portal Girl stars in every book and film from the 2nd one. She is friendly and often smiling and wishing everyone a good day and waving to them. She is the only student with the power to control the portal, so although she is young, she is not a student and she is completely in charge of the portal and trusted with it. Her biggest appearences are in 6 and 7, when the portal becomes hacked and people are invading, when potholes are getting used as small portals. Stretchy Girl stars in most books as a background character. She is good friends with Flower Girl. She is often seen having arguements with her cousin, Bendy Girl. She is not that fond of the girls but often stands up for them and helps in battles as she has an extra power that she can use to help with. Bendy Girl is the cousin of Stretchy Girl. She arrives in the 4th book, helping in a small battle. She is younger than the girls by 3 years. She dies in the tenth book during a battle, because she was not trained properly. Enemies The Yellow Eyes are the most common enemy throughout the book. They are not as strong as the Red Eyes or Purple Eyes, but they are strong because of the huge number of them. They have a lot of storylines throughout the books, including many battles, creating an evil version of Amanda (after forcing Lily to shoot and kill her but planning on Ashley doing this). It is revealed that Alan is actually the leader of the Yellow Eyes, and that the plan behind the army had been to kill the girls all along, but especially Faye Fire who he had raised. In the tenth book, Lily Lightning recruits the best and most trustworthy of the army and they kill off the rest. She kills Alan, and this is the end of the army. The Red Eyes actually appear in the books and films before the Yellow Eyes do. They are stronger than the Yellow Eyes. They are a fairly small army but are very strong. They generally have more powers and rather than trying to use the Magic School to strengthen their army, they often try to kill them off. In the final book some of the army join Lily Lightning in her new army. It is unknown what happens to the rest of them, but the leaders in the army join Lily which indicates the army is over but still alive. The Purple Eyes are the strongest army. They try to keep their numbers at around 60 to 80, which is far smaller than the Yellow Eyes (thousands) and Red Eyes (hundreds). They describe themselves as "Fair, not evil - unless it is fair to be evil in the circumstances". They have killed many Magic School students. In the tenth book, many of the army joins Lily Lightning in her new army. The rest remain as an army. The Unicorn Whipper does not appear until the 5th-6th book / film. She is known to have fun with her victims, knowing that she will always defeat them. She does not get involved in battles for any real reason apart from to kill. She rides in on her unicorn and kills her victims using her whip. She is injured and assumed dead several times but she always returns. Rosalie is the daughter of the Head Teacher at the Magic School and also a student. To start with she is nasty to the Magic Girls and other students but is just assumed to be normal. In book 2-3 other characters that the girls know keep appearing and winking at them or making comments, which is not like them. It is revealed that this was Rosalie, and she has kept her shape-shifting power hidden, even from her family. Her plan is to get the Magic School as her own and be in power of them all, however, her mum also knew about her power and didn't tell her and she does not get the school. She leaves the school but occasionally offers to help armies with their ongoing war against the Magic Girls. She returns to help her sister when she is possessed by an evil spirit, then she leaves for good (but will most likely return). '''Kameesta '''is a member of the Red Eye army who is captured by the Yellow Eyes. Her powers are stolen and she is kept in a cell and left to die. Her powers are then given to Amanda (who has been shot and turned into an evil, stronger member yet of the Yellow Eye army). When Amanda is saved, Kameesta is found to have escaped. It turns out Amanda is actually dead and her powers are "missing". Kameesta actually has Amandas water powers, but because of her evil personality, they are used to kill and drown people. She murders Flower Girl as she leaves the school to take her anger out. She joins the biggest yet war in the tenth book and tries to kill Amanda during this war. Family The Magic Girls families are rarely shown. In one book / film there are shape shifters using the bodies of their parents and siblings to lure the girls in, but they are not really there. They are shown to have a small role in the first film when they say goodbye to their daughters, who they think are going out together, but the girls never return. The only family then shown in the show is when Faye Fire finds and adopts her daughter, Bella.